Lost Dreams
by Katie1995
Summary: One Shot!  A story about Rosalie's last night as a human to the lyrics "I dreamed a dream" from "Les Miserables."  To understand the story, you'll have to read the lyrics. Please R&R!


**A/N – I don't own Twilight or Les Miserables in any way, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers and Cameron Mackintosh/Claude-Michel Schonberg and Alain Boublil.**

**Lyrics = **_**Italics**_

**Lost Dreams**

_There was a time when men were kind,_

_When their voices were soft,_

_And their words inviting._

I heard him, Royce and his friends, shouting profanities and other things amongst the pain I felt. I wondered why no-one had heard them yet. But then again, did anyone really care? Was it just another drunken group of friends messing about, having a laugh?

_There was a time love was blind,_

_And the world was a song,_

_And the song was exciting._

I felt another jab go into my side as I screamed at them to get off me. Did they listen?

I was thrown to the floor as one of Royce's many cronies stood above me, and from that moment, I knew what he had got in for me.

"No!" My screaming did me no good. I saw as he flicked his pen knife up, ripping at my material to get to my "goods."

How could I have been so blind? How did I miss the _real_ him?

I felt my vision go hazy, tainting red as another sharp pain ripped through my body. The world wasn't my oyster after all.

_There was a time,_

_Then it all went wrong._

He continued his thrusts as I screamed in horror and pain. Royce slapped me, and my mouth pooled with blood. His other "friend" traced the tip of the knife down my bare leg, cutting the skin so I could feel warm blood trickling down my calf.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living,_

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

Royce's harsh laugh invaded my thoughts. _Please God, if you're there, make it quick. _Finally John had finished with me. I could feel blood between my thighs running down to join the streams that were already pooling around me.

"Go on Edmund, have some fun." I felt my ribs crack as my side was kicked in.

"If I must." He was laughing now as I clung on to life.

"No...no more." I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned down to my face. The alcohol fumes making me gag.

"What was that?"

"No...more." I breathed. His harsh laugh sounded again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You're just too damn beautiful." His lips crashed to mine as I feebly tried to pull away.

"Hold her down!" Royce was shouting.

"There we go." I felt another body on top of mine, another pair of hands roaming my beaten figure.

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted,_

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung no wine un-tasted._

I reflected on the past year of my life. I was out going, I had friends and I had admirers. I was free. My dreams were ready to take wing as a proposal from Royce was just upon the horizon. I had thought I had experienced love, but I was wrong. Obviously.

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder,_

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they turn your dream to shame._

Another wave of thunder rumbled through the still night. Snow silently fell around me, turning red as it fell upon me. The weather was unusual for April.

My body was being ripped apart as each man had their fix. I couldn't scream anymore, and in a way, that lessened the pain. If I didn't scream, they didn't get a reaction, and that was the only thing egging them on.

Royce, my fiancé was no dream. He was a nightmare. A very real nightmare.

_He slept a summer by my side,_

_He filled my days with endless wonder,_

_He took my child hood in his stride,_

_But he was gone when autumn came._

The past two months had been the best months of my pointless life. Royce took me out; party's, concerts, you name it, I was there. I though he actually cared for me. This man who was two years my senior, made me believe he loved me. He made me fall in love with the idea of being in love.

Vera, dear Vera was happy. Her little boy was all dimples. She married last autumn to a carpenter. She wasn't rich like me, but she had everything I would never have. She had a husband who loved her, a baby who depended on her and more importantly, she had dreams. Why couldn't I have just been like Vera? Plain, simple and...normal. Why did I have to be so heartbreakingly beautiful?

I felt the tip of the knife on my forearm. The point breaking my skin as Royce taunted me, trying to make me respond, which I didn't.

_And still I dream he'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together,_

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

And although, through all this pain, I hope he feels remorse for what he's done. I hope he thinks he's done wrong, that he shouldn't have made this...mistake. But deep down I know he has no regrets about tonight, that all along this was his plan, married or not. My life was slipping away, along with my dreams.

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now from what it seemed,_

_Now life has killed the dreams I dreamed._

He and his friends tried once more before giving up. They walked away, laughing hysterically at my broken state.

"Well that was fun."

"Damn right it was."

"You know now you'll have to find a new bride."

"I'll have to learn some patience first." Another eruption of laughter went around the men as they stumbled away.

My breathing was finally getting shallower, the pain fading as numbness took control. I didn't have the energy to fight any more, and I had fought so hard. But in the end I had to accept this was it. My eye lids fluttered as I slipped in and out of unconsciousness. Blackness shrouded me in a comforting cloak. _Goodbye. _I pictured little Henry one final time before the dark pits of hell claimed me.

**A/N – This is – I think – A dark story. It was intended to be gritty, but not so...you know?**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this story, and the idea of the lyrics, **_**please review**_**, it's always appreciated. Thanks Katie1995.**


End file.
